


Болван

by fierce_cripple



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Family, Loneliness, M/M, Single Parents, Star-crossed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Морковь, сельдерей, пастернак.





	Болван

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jackass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412880) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



Сообщение в телефоне Роя болталось непрочитанным два дня. Он видел его каждый раз, проверяя уведомления. Оно обвинительно светилось на экране блокировки, не то чтобы недоброе, но настойчивое, напоминало о незаконченном деле, когда бы он ни посмотрел.

[Ощущение, будто мы целую жизнь не виделись.]

Это не было обвинением. Дик был не из тех людей, которые их предъявляют, ему всегда было трудно по-настоящему разозлиться на кого-то, кого он любил. Враги — конечно, он бесился на них всё время, но никогда на друзей или семью. Или… кем бы там Рой ему ни приходился. Дик никогда по-настоящему не злился на Бэтмена, несмотря на то, что Бэтмен образцово-показательно был одним из самых бесящих людей на планете.

Был. Был одним из самых бесящих людей на планете. Было трудно думать о том, что Бэтмен мёртв, ещё тяжелее — о том, что Дик новый Бэтмен. Он был Бэтменом, а этот ужасный ребёнок, Дэмиен, был Робином, и мир круто изменился, и менялся постоянно, и Дик написал ему, чтобы сказать, что они вечность не виделись, а Рой не знал, что ему с этим делать.

Поэтому он ничего не делал. Он оставил сообщение болтаться. Не открыл его, потому что, возможно, Дик включил оповещения и получил бы это крошечное «прочитано в 22:47», но не ответ, и его ранила бы сильнее любого ножа мысль о том, что Рой его игнорирует. Пусть Дик думает, что он просто слишком занят работой, снова работой и Лиан, чтобы проверять сообщения.

Позже, когда он ходил за покупками и отдал телефон Лиан, чтобы развлечь её, пока он выискивал свежие овощи поприличнее в единственном чёртовом продуктовом магазине на севере Хаб-сити, та сказала:

— Папочка, у тебя сообщение.

— Да, ракетные носки? — Он не сообразил, о чём речь. Просто выбирал продукты. Консервированные овощи были замечательными, но он хотел немного свежей моркови в кои-то веки. — От кого? Можешь прочитать мне?

Её учительница в первом классе обожала его. Говорила, что в восторге видеть отца, который заботится об обучении своего ребёнка.

Лиан нахмурилась над телефоном и стала пугающе похожа на Джейд в этот момент.

— Д… И… К… Ди-и-и… Дик! Оно от Дика! Что за Дик?

Он застыл. На мгновение, впрочем, потому что если бы он слишком напрягся, она бы заметила.

— Он мой друг. — Рой наконец-то нашёл морковь, сельдерей и пастернак. Может быть, он сумеет приготовить суп. — Ты его видела, но была слишком маленькой, чтобы запомнить. Что думаешь, хочешь сегодня суп? — Пальцы, которых больше не было, дёрнулись, хотя протез оставался под контролем.

— О-о-о. — Она кивнула. — Суп хорошо! Тебе нужно ему ответить!

Рой сгрёб морковь, сельдерей, пастернак, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, как сварит суп, а не на том, что собирается сказать Дику, и ответил:

— Знаешь, ракетные носки, думаю, ты права.

***

Телефон Дика завибрировал, и он потянулся к нему, думая, что, возможно, Кори хочет поболтать, или у Тима какой-то вопрос, но на дисплее высветилось имя Роя.

[приветики большая птица да много времени прошло ты как?]

Он едва не уронил телефон в бардаке, разблокируя его для ответа.

[Иисусе, Рой, тебе понадобилось три дня, чтобы ответить на одно сообщение?]

[конечно мудень хами мне я был занят всяким жизненным дерьмом]

[Как там Хаб-сити?]

[дик ты был здесь ты знаешь что он отстой]

[Но ты всё равно его любишь.]

[чёрт возьми да много работы для меня]

[Как Лиан?]

[неплохо как там маленький ночной кошмар]

Дик фыркнул.

[Дэмиен не кошмар. У него всё в порядке.]

Ответа не было несколько минут, достаточно долго, чтобы Дик заволновался, а потом...

[думал свозить лиан в готэм скоро. сэкономил деньжат может быть сходим на мюзикл.]

Сердце Дика забилось чаще, и ему потребовалось с минуту попялиться на сообщение, прежде чем он сумел придумать ответ. Всё выглядело так обычно. Медленно, внимательно, беспокоясь, как бы не ляпнуть что-то не то или не опечататься, он набрал в ответ:

[Может быть, я смогу достать вам билеты на мюзикл Чудо-женщины, тот, который она спонсирует. Если вы с Лиан хотите.]

Отправить. Затем, подумав немного:

[Дэмиен ждал его. Мы можем пойти все вместе. И вы можете остановиться в особняке.]

Ещё одна долгая пауза. Пять минут. Десять. Пятнадцать.

Через двадцать минут Дик собрался отложить телефон.

И он зажужжал.

[было б круто. когда ты хочешь?]

***

Лиан купили новое платье специально для поездки, но джинсы Роя протёрлись на коленях — не художественно, просто от носки. У него были симпатичные шмотки когда-то, но он потерял их, наверное, или они исчезли во время взрыва, или, может быть, их он тоже износил. Ещё был Дик. И теперь увидеть его спустя два года было словно удар под дых получить, но если сосредоточиться на его встревоженном лице при виде рваных джинсов Роя, то это можно было пережить.

(Может, Дику это тоже ударило под дых, может, он уставился на его джинсы, чтобы справиться с этим.)

(Каждый раз, когда Рой видел Дика, это было как удар под дых, правда, потому что он был тем самым. Был единственным. Это просто… не случилось, они танцевали вокруг да около с тех пор, как им было шестнадцать, и один из них окунулся в отношения с головой прямо перед тем, как другой свои разорвал. Было несколько моментов… но они никогда долго не жили: кому-то из них нужно было на миссию, или умереть, или застрять в другом измерении, и это просто.)

(Это никогда не срабатывало.)

Так каждая встреча с Диком, в маске или без неё, была словно впервые. Пульс Роя отдавался по всему телу, и когда их взгляды встретились, он был определённо рад, что Альфред ушёл, впустив их, потому что чем меньше людей видели его таким, тем лучше.

А потом Дик просто обнял его, будто они виделись только вчера.

— Привет, Рой. Хорошо выглядишь.

— Как и ты, Большая Птица, как и ты. — Лиан потянула его за металлическую руку, и он даже сумел улыбнуться. — Мне нужно вас представить, ребята, она тебя не помнит и очень стесняется незнакомцев. Лиан, это мой друг Дик. Дик, это Лиан.

Дик немедленно опустился на колено и протянул ладонь.

— Приятно познакомиться, Лиан.

Лиан озадаченно уставилась на его пальцы, а затем схватила обеими руками, прежде чем спрятаться за ногами Роя.

— Привет.

Сверху раздался шорох. Дик посмотрел на лестничный пролёт над холлом и посерьёзнел.

— Дэмиен, иди сюда. У нас гости.

Дэмиен соскользнул по перилам, нахмурившись.

— У _тебя_ гости, Грейсон, я их не приглашал.

Он коротко кивнул Рою.

— Харпер.

— Как оно, проказник?

Дик вздохнул, потирая переносицу.

— Дэмиен, это дочь Роя, Лиан Харпер. Лиан, это мой младший брат, Дэмиен.

От Дэмиена Лиан не стала прятаться, потому что заинтересовалась. Дэмиен был лишь на голову выше неё и наряжен в выглаженный костюм, который каким-то чудом не помялся от поездки на перилах, и Лиан секунду пялилась на него, а потом торжественно произнесла:

— Ты забавно говоришь.

Дэмиен застыл.

— Ну, а ты… коротышка.

Дик снова вздохнул.

— Спасибо, что не выражаешься при маленьком ребёнке, Дэмиен.

— Да, изволь благодарить меня, это довольно сложно.

— Почему ты так забавно говоришь?

Рою пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Лиан, милая, это невежливо.

— Ладно. — Она задумалась на мгновение, продолжая с интересом наблюдать за Дэмиеном, а потом протянула руку. — Привет. Я Лиан. Мне шесть.

Дэмиен не ответил, пока Дик не пихнул его локтем, тогда он тихо застонал и пожал руку Лиан.

— Я Дэмиен. Мне одиннадцать. Это мой дом.

— Он такой большой. Где твой папа?

Рой вздрогнул, когда Дэмиен изменился в лице, но не успел вмешаться раньше, чем тот ответил:

— Он… он мёртв. — У него будто сдавило горло.

Лиан печально кивнула.

— Прости. Моя мама тоже умерла, может быть. Правда, папочка не знает, ведь они не разговаривают, потому что она _много темнит_.

Дик шумно прочистил горло.

— Э-э. Что ж. Похоже, вы двое ладите. Идём, Рой, я должен показать вам вашу комнату. Альфред скоро приготовит обед.

***

Им выделили не просто комнату — целый комплекс комнат с большой спальней для Роя и маленькой для Лиан, с отдельной ванной и отдельной чёртовой гостиной. Дик продолжал называть это покоями Кейн, но оно было больше квартиры Роя целиком. Он вообще-то беспокоился немного — вдруг Лиан испугается быть так далеко от него ночью, потому что у себя они спали в одной комнате, и она часто забиралась к нему, когда ей снились кошмары. Она, напротив, была в восторге — кровать Роя была такой же большой, как вся спальня у них дома вместе с занавесками, так что она тут же забралась в середину и начала прыгать.

Рой даже не стал её останавливать. Каждый ребёнок заслуживает однажды в жизни попрыгать на кровати. Он уже собрался сказать что-то, когда Дэмиен забрался на постель, но тот тоже начал прыгать, и стал похож на настоящего ребёнка впервые на памяти Роя. Он смеялся. Лиан смеялась.

— Идём, давай дадим им минутку. — Дик потянулся к руке Роя и потащил его в гардероб.

Рой оглянулся.

— Он не слишком взрослый, чтобы прыгать на кровати?

— Нет, вообще-то. Талия не позволяла ему быть ребёнком. Ему нужно многое наверстать. — Дик включил свет, толкнул дверь, прикрывая её, и вжал Роя в стену.

Когда их губы соприкоснулись, это было словно возвращение домой, словно сладость, ночной бриз и победа, тепло столь сильное, что почти заглушило тянущую боль жажды героина, которая постоянно жила глубоко внутри.

Он прижал стальную руку к груди Дика и слегка отстранился.

— Дик…

Тот посмотрел на него побитым щенком.

— Я скучал по тебе.

— Я по тебе тоже скучал, мудень. — Другой рукой он обнял Дика за талию, держа его близко и отталкивая вместе с тем. — Просто… не сейчас, ладно? Я тоже хочу поговорить с тобой, но мы не можем этого делать в шкафу.

— Давай сегодня?

— Не сегодня, Лиан нужна ночь — освоиться в своей комнате, чтобы она не зашла к нам, пока мы… пока мы общаемся. — Он опустил вторую руку, обнимая Дика, и они прижались лбами, и так приятно было просто быть с ним. — Завтра. После шоу.

— Завтра после шоу. — Дик ухмыльнулся так близко к Рою, что тот губами почувствовал ухмылку. — Надеюсь, это обещание, Спиди.

— Я обещаю, Большая Птица. Я обещаю.

Дверь шкафа распахнулась, и где-то у своего живота Рой услышал слабое цоканье языком, за которым последовал голос Лиан, говорящий:

— Для чего эта комната?

— Это шкаф, — сказал Рой, наклонившись, чтобы поднять её одной рукой. — Дик просто показывал мне, куда я могу положить наши чемоданы.

***

— ...я не могу позволить тебе платить за всё.

Дик забрал папку со счётом раньше, чем он успел увидеть цены или ещё что-то.

— Не понимаю, почему нет: ты мой гость.

Проходящий официант остановился возле Дика, и Рой подавил поднявшуюся зависть к тому, как легко чёрная кредитка Дика сменила руки. Дик даже не посмотрел на сумму. Это просто… не имело для него никакого значения.

— Я могу покрыть это. — Рой ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, на нём даже не его одежда, он надел пару старых джинсов Джейсона, и Дик продолжал пытаться заплатить за всё.

Лиан и Дэмиен тихо спорили над последним куском пиццы, которая, вероятно, была самой дорогой в жизни Роя, и Дик забрал его, чтобы разрезать пополам, не глядя тому в глаза.

— А если я скажу, что отплачиваю тебе за бутерброды, которые ты годами покупал?

Рой фыркнул.

— Уломал.

Они поехали по магазинам, и Лиан нашла куклу, которая выглядела в точности, как она, и когда Рой вздрогнул, увидев ценник, Дик забрал куклу из его рук и отвёл его к прилавку с видеоигрой, которую Дэмиен, разумеется, совсем не хотел.

— Дик…

— Это подарок на день рождения.

— Дик, серьёзно.

— Рой. Серьёзно. Если Кори возьмёт и заведёт малыша от Слэйда Уилсона или ещё кого-то, я и этому ребёнку подарок на день рождения куплю.

Дэмиен вздрогнул и поднял взгляд.

— У кого ребёнок от Слэйда Уилсона?

Лиан наморщила лоб.

— Кто такой Слэйд Уилсон?

Рой вздохнул и потрепал её по голове.

— Он плохой человек, ракетные носки. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Только после дорогущего ужина, уже в театре, когда Рой узнал, что Дик выбил им билеты в первом ряду в забитом до отказа зале, Рой отвёл его в сторону.

— Слушай, зачем это? Зачем ты это делаешь?

Дик нахмурился.

— Что… что зачем?

— Ты думаешь, я сержусь на тебя или что? Ты пытаешься подкупить меня? Ты потратил на меня и Лиан больше денег, чем я за последние три месяца заработал.

Дик просто уставился на него на мгновение, невыносимо печально, с недоумением, а затем сказал:

— Я делаю это, потому что не видел тебя два года, и, может быть, ещё парочку не увижу. Ты всегда сваливаешь в ебеня и не отвечаешь на сообщения.

— Я не так плох, когда отвечаю на сообщения, — пробормотал Рой, хотя он определённо был. — И я всегда мешаю.

Дик стал ещё печальнее, а потом обнял Роя, вжимаясь в его шею лицом, и их сердца забились в унисон.

— Мне не мешаешь. Я люблю тебя, ты, болван. — И спустя мгновение. — И эти билеты были бесплатными, не приписывай мне ещё и места в первом ряду.

Рой замер. Он даже не мог обнять его в ответ. Я _люблю_ тебя, ты, болван.

Отзывалось эхом в его голове, животе и в сухожилиях отсутствующей руки. _Я люблю тебя._

Наконец он нашёл, что сказать.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты достал бесплатные билеты в первый ряд? На самое популярное шоу в этом сезоне.

— Расскажу позже, за десертом. — Голос Дика был приглушён воротничком рубашки Роя. — Это правда смешно.

— Что, Оракул взломала систему бронирования?

— Нет, ещё смешнее. Нам пора сесть, дети начинают волноваться.

***

Лиан и Дэмиен вышли из театра взбудораженными, притворяясь, что сражаются на свёрнутых программках. Дэмиен розовел щеками, пытаясь подавить свой очевидный восторг; рука Лиан в смертельной хватке сомкнулась на плакате в размашистых подписях основного актёрского состава. Их пустили за кулисы, вновь благодаря какому-то трюку Дика. Теперь в телефоне Роя было фото, на котором Лиан маниакально улыбается в объятиях Сесе Санбим.

Честно говоря, он немного воспрял духом, так что когда Дик предложил им съесть по ночному мороженому, он даже не стал спорить. Он сказал — так, между прочим, глядя на вопиюще огромный сандей:

— Так Джейсон видел это? Кажется, ему бы зашло.

Дик ухмыльнулся, открыл свою программку и толкнул её по столу, постучав по одному из имён.

Рой прищурился, стараясь не думать о том, что ему нужны очки.

— Проектирование и эксплуатация освещения, Дж. Конвей… нет.

— Он отлично управляется со светом, не находишь? Ему всегда нравились механические штуки.

— Да не осветитель он.

— Ещё как осветитель, он любит эту работу. Он влезает в осветительную будку, как горгулья, и смотрит каждую ночь.

Лиан шумно допила свой молочный коктейль и зевнула. Рой улыбнулся ей.

— Эй, Лиан, начинаешь засыпать?

— Нет, — ответила она сердито и уткнулась в стол.

— Ха. Ты сонная, потому что ты ребёнок. — Дэмиен широко зевнул. — Я, с другой стороны, могу обойтись без сна неделю. Грейсон, не смотри на меня так. Я не устал.

Они заснули в машине по пути домой: Лиан обнимала свою новую куклу, Дэмиен спал напротив неё с открытым ртом и программкой на коленях. Он, по крайней мере, слабо протестовал, когда Дик отстегнул его и поднял, Лиан просто пискнула.

Альфред впустил их и тихо сказал:

— Мне отнести юного мастера Дэмиена в его комнату?

— Не нужно, Альфред, я сам, — Дик с улыбкой взглянул на Роя. — Нам всем идти в одну сторону в любом случае.

***

Рой переодел Лиан в одну из своих старых футболок, которая была ей, как слишком большое платье, и она с тихим вздохом примостилась в своей кровати, едва проснувшись, чтобы сказать: «Спокойной ночи, папочка», — прежде чем отключиться снова. Она крепко сжимала новую куклу, и Рой наконец-то нашёл время поразиться точному портретному сходству. У неё было зелёное платье, вышитое чёрным и золотым. Джейд одобрила бы. (Он вообще старался не думать слишком много о том, чего Джейд хотела и не хотела бы, но это просто казалось… чем-то, что порадовало бы её).

— Сп’ночи, Лиан, — он поцеловал её в лоб, но она не заметила. Она уже спала.

Он вышел в маленькую гостиную и приготовился ждать.

Тут же раздался стук в дверь.

Он подпрыгнул. Открыл.

— ...Альфред?

— Я решил, что вы и мастер Дик хотели бы перекусить. — У Альфреда был поднос: сахар, две чашки и парящий кофейник. И печенье. Он принёс печенье. — Пока вы говорите. Он склонен очень много говорить.

Рой забрал поднос, поставил его на столик у двери и обнял Альфреда, уткнувшись лицом в его безупречный костюм.

— Я скучал по людям, которым на меня не посрать. Спасибо тебе. Блядь.

В ответ Альфред осторожно похлопал его по спине.

— А это, можно сказать, моя основная работа, мистер Харпер. И в любом случае, на одной невозмутимости далеко не уедешь.

— Ты нахрен лучший.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, мистер Харпер. — Альфред снова похлопал его по спине и осторожно отошёл. — Тем не менее, думаю, что мастер Дик скоро подойдёт, и вы захотите поговорить наедине.

— Да, да. Ладно. У тебя наверняка есть другие дела. — Рой ухмыльнулся ему, с трепетом чувствуя, как в груди поселяется ощущение дома. — Спасибо за кофе, Альфред. Хорошей ночи.

На краткий миг Альфред улыбнулся.

— Вам тоже, мистер Харпер.

Это был лучший кофе в жизни Роя, и сливки были почти сладкими. Он сел, чтобы подождать, пока Дик появится, и забеспокоился: придёт ли он вообще?

Пять минут. Десять минут.

Пятнадцать.

На деле приходить он не собирался. Понятно.

Раздался тихий стук и голос Дика:

— Могу я войти?

— Тащи свою задницу сюда, Большая Птица. Я забыл, какой кофе тебе нравится, что мне с этим делать?

Дик закрыл за собой дверь и моргнул.

— Кофе? Откуда здесь кофе?

— Альфред решил, что нам, вероятно, понадобится. Кажется, он экстрасенс. И ещё я его обнял, чего он вообще не ожидал.

— Альфред — подарок богов. Без сливок и четыре кубика сахара.

— Господи, Дик. Ты без зубов хочешь остаться.

Дик просиял, будто в нём жил весь солнечный свет мира.

— Кофе таким пить и положено. Чёрный, как ночь, сладкий, как грех. Сохранит твою душу.

— Что бы ты ни говорил, чувак. Твои зубы. Где тебя носило? — Рой уронил четыре кубика сахара во вторую чашку и налил кофе, помешал, прежде чем передать Дику, потом долил себе. — Трудно уложить Дэмиена?

— Обычно нет, но он не мог найти свои наушники, а потом MP3-плеер, и начал паниковать. Не то чтобы он обозначил это, ну ты знаешь. И они были в странном месте, когда мы их нашли. А потом он захотел сказку на ночь.

— Этот малой хотел сказку на ночь?

Дик сел на диван рядом с Роем и привалился к нему.

— Ну, он так не говорит. Но да. Я рассказываю ему о Брюсе. Дэмиен не успел как следует узнать его… Он слегка сбит с толку. Не говори ему, что я это сказал, он меня убьёт.

— Не буду. Думаю, мы все слегка сбиты с толку в мире без Брюса Уэйна.

— Это ты мне говоришь, Спиди.

Какое-то время они просто… сидели в тишине. Много воды утекло с того момента, когда они разговаривали как дóлжно — какое значение имели десять минут молчания в обществе друг друга против двух лет редких сообщений и расстояния? Голова Дика лежала на плече Роя, волосы пахли дорогим шампунем, и он был тёплым. Он всегда был тёплым, жар против холода, норовящего взять верх, улыбка там, где другие хмурятся.

Наконец Дик допил вторую чашку переслащённого кофе и ни с того ни с сего спросил:

— Почему Оливер прозвал тебя Спиди? Ты никогда не рассказывал мне.

— Эм. — Рой пожал плечами. — На самом деле, это был не он. Меня так раньше прозвали. В резервации было ещё четыре парнишки с именем Рой, а я вечно носился и влипал в неприятности. Так что бабушка Дещини начала называть меня Спиди, потому что так было проще понять, к кому она обращается, когда она кричала на меня, чтобы я тащил свою задницу вниз с дерева, и это было лучше, чем просто называть меня «белым мальчиком». А откуда Брюс подцепил Робина?

Дик рассмеялся.

— Ответ короткий. Я был одержим Робином Гудом.

— Боже, это тебе стоило попасть к Олли. Эррол Флинн, да?

— Не-а. Кевин Костнер. Не смотри на меня так, мне было восемь.

Рой посмотрел на него свысока, вскинув брови, пытаясь сдержать поднимающийся в горле смех, и понял, что не был так счастлив… откровенно говоря, он не думал, что вообще когда-либо был так счастлив. Дик смеялся. Такой прекрасный, что больно смотреть, сияющий в свете ламп.

— Если ты меня сейчас не остановишь, — сказал Рой, — я тебя поцелую.

Ещё один короткий смешок.

— А ты думаешь чего я всё это время жду, болван?

— Да боже мой, завязывай называть меня болваном.

— Я перестану, когда ты перестанешь так себя вести.

Дик забрался на колени Роя. Его губы были на вкус как переслащённый кофе с нотками мороженого.

Едва сумев вздохнуть, Рой сказал:

— Смотри, честно предупреждаю. Я сейчас встану, и если ты со мной, то это твоё решение.

Дик поиграл бровями.

— Что, не можем пообжиматься на диване, как перевозбуждённые подростки?

— Чёрт, нет, Лиан спит, и я не зайду так далеко с тобой, пока на мне штаны твоего брата.

— Справедливо.

***

Он отнёс Дика в спальню. Никогда такого не делал, они никогда не оказывались вместе в подходящей обстановке или в подходящее для романтического дерьма время, но в эту ночь он получил возможность нести Дика, как невесту, в свою дорогую комнату в комплексе и опустить его на постель. Получил возможность запереть дверь, зная, что эта ночь их, и никто не сумеет отобрать её.

Дик просто смотрел на него и молчал, пока Рой не запер дверь и не обернулся.

— Так если ты не собираешься ничего делать, пока на тебе штаны Джейсона, значит ли это, что я увижу стриптиз?

— Звучит так, будто ты думаешь, я не знаю, как это делается. — Рой эффектно отбросил рубашку и ухмыльнулся. — Надо как-то зарабатывать на школьные дела, так ведь?

Дик подавился воздухом.

— Я думал, ты повар в забегаловке!

— Я и есть. — Обувь полетела в угол, а штаны на кресло, и только после этого он пожалел о том, что выбрал утром из изношенных дурацких боксеров те, что с надписью «НЕ ОТКРЫВАТЬ ДО РОЖДЕСТВА» спереди.

— Гм, не обращай внимания. В любом случае, это не моя основная работа, но иногда нужно больше денег. Для рождественских покупок, сам знаешь.

— Боже мой, иди сюда. — Дик потянул его за резинку боксеров и поцеловал с сосредоточенностью человека, который очень хочет всё сделать правильно. — Ужасное бельё. — Его рубашка и брюки просто… испарились, он выскользнул из них, будто они были вообще ничем, и сбросил с постели перед тем как снять с Роя боксеры. — Мне нравится. Ты самый горячий парень на планете.

— Завали, мы оба видели Аквамэна. — Потому что шутить было легче, чем иметь дело с тем, что обнажённый Дик Грейсон лежит под ним и смотрит как на того, кто заслуживает любви.

— Ты горячее Аквамэна. — Дик сгрёб его правую руку, ту, что из плоти и костей, и прижался губами к ладони, потом поцеловал каждый палец, запястье, и скользнул вдоль мышц Роя с благоговейным тщанием. — Даже у Аквамэна нет таких рук.

Рук.

— Чёрт, мне нужно… — Он сел и начал возиться с основанием своего протеза неуклюжими от возбуждения и усталости пальцами.

— Тебе не нужно. Я не против. — Руки Дика накрыли его, осторожно отсоединяя каждую крошечную сцепку.

— Это не вопрос твоего желания, я могу тебя ранить. Он сильнее меня всего, и тут полно мелких деталей. И в любом случае мне нужно снимать его перед сном. — Рой снял и отложил протез, ненавидя необходимость делать это. Он был несовершенен перед лицом совершенства Дика.

Но когда он обернулся, Дик опрокинул его на спину, покрывая поцелуями то, что осталось от левой руки.

— Ты прекрасен. — Губы Дика на его шее, руки на груди. — Я так скучал по тебе, никогда не уезжай так далеко и так надолго.

— Никаких обещаний, — пробормотал Рой между поцелуями. — Вдруг меня в другое измерение утащит.

— Не разрешается.

Они замолчали ненадолго, потому что они так давно не касались друг друга, а шанс остаться наедине был таким непривычным. Дик, похоже, решил составить карту тела Роя, выучить заново всё, что он когда-то знал, проследить каждую мышцу и попробовать каждый дюйм кожи. На члене Роя были мелкие шрамы — у него была лестница Якова, сделанная под травкой, но он вынул железки годы назад — и Дик пересчитал их языком, заставляя Роя задохнуться и вцепиться в подушки. А взамен Рой сделал собственную карту, удовлетворяя многолетний тактильный голод по телу Дика.

В тумбочке нашлись презервативы и смазка, так что Рой вздрогнул.

— Умоляю, скажи мне, что это не Альфред сюда положил.

Дик рассмеялся в подушку.

— Боже, нет. Это я. Просто… на всякий случай.

— Слава блядь богу. — Рой подтолкнул Дика, чтобы тот лёг на спину. — Я тебя целиком себе хочу. — Рой раскатал презерватив по его члену, неловко одной рукой выдавил смазку, провёл от основания к головке и обратно, и опустился. Нахуй подготовку, он скучал по сексу, он скучал по контакту, он скучал по Дику.

Дик ахнул.

— Срань господня, Рой. — В те несколько раз, когда они были вместе раньше, он никогда этого не получал, Рой слишком смущался других своих партнёров, чтобы подпустить Дика к своей заднице, в то время как Дик не был против побыть снизу. — Это… ты никогда…

Рой наклонился, поцеловал его и пробормотал:

— Я люблю тебя, ты, болван.

Поражённо рассмеявшись, Дик сжал ладонями его талию и ответил:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Рой.

***

Когда они закончили, то легли вместе, оба насквозь промокшие и едва дышащие, и сознательная часть разума Роя была рада, что они не убирали одеяло, так что простыни остались чистыми. Казалось чем-то нереальным лежать в настоящей постели в объятиях Дика. Будто в любую минуту он мог проснуться.

Дик мягко заговорил:

— Рой, как ты думаешь… ты хотел бы, чтобы Лиан училась в Готэмской академии?

Рой застыл.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня нет на это денег. То есть, конечно, очевидно я хочу, чтобы она училась в хорошей школе, но это место для детей богатых родителей. И она перепугается, если я скажу ей, что ей придётся учиться в школе-интернате за полстраны от меня.

— Необязательно так далеко. Есть и дневная школа. — Пауза. — Вы можете остаться. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы остались.

В желудке Роя затянулся узел. Он точно спит.

— Я не хочу твоей благотворительности.

— Я не предлагаю благотворительность. — Дик вздохнул и обнял его крепче. — Этот дом слишком большой для меня без Брюса. Всюду отголоски. Мне одиноко. И я люблю тебя. — Ещё пауза. — И честно говоря, Дэмиену нужно больше общения, ему одиноко тоже. Было бы здорово, будь Лиан здесь.

Узел затянулся ещё крепче… а потом ослаб — совсем немного.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у неё было больше друзей.

Было легче думать о том, что он может сделать для Лиан, чем для себя, хотя в глубине души всё, о чём он мог думать, это: _он хочет, чтобы я остался. Он любит меня_.

— Поговорим об этом утром? Я без сил.

— Справедливо. Поднимись на секунду, я нас укрою. — И когда они оказались под одеялом, Дик лёг на грудь Роя, уткнувшись затылком в его подбородок. — Увидимся утром, Спиди.

Рой зевнул.

— Только если меня не утащит в другое измерение, Большая Птица.

— Это не разрешается. — Дик зевнул ещё шире. — Вообще не разрешается.


End file.
